


[little CAPRICORN]

by boychic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychic/pseuds/boychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood adores his charges.</p><p>Written for the Homestuck Kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[little CAPRICORN]

**Author's Note:**

> Waaughuguuguuuu. I'll work on the formatting tomorrow.

He's always laughing, a sweet, raspy burr that mingles well with the impossibly deep timbre of his own voice. The boy is small, so tiny, but there is not one iota of fear in those glossy

black eyes. He's really little more than a wriggler, his pupa stage not far behind him. His nubby fingers don't quite fit around the handle of his club-shaped rattle as he bats it against the bar of his pen.

"We go paint, daddy? Paints are motherfucking fun!" The lilting tones of his voice are sweet as ever, and his vocabulary as advanced. "My little SEA-GOAT." He crouches to scoop the boy up from

his wriggler-pen, curling him against his chest. "We can paint WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT TO PAINT." He offers as warm of a smile as he can manage, showing off all his teeth. Gamzee pulls the corners of his mouth to mime his grin with an airy giggle as they headed toward the entrance. Outside, he has allowed Gamzee to climb up onto his shoulder, where he kicks his feet restlessly, watching the strings of his tiny purple hightops dance and playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

"I want brown!" He coos, and the Grand Highblood nods. Those are always the easiest to hunt down.

 


End file.
